Love From The Past
by Bikutoria08
Summary: What Happens when someone from your past come back. All those lost feeling come rushing back. What Kaoru to do when the girl he had to let go comes back in to his live. And it looks like she has a surprise with her. Add the host club to the mix. What a person to do.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ouran High school Host club. **This is made for a friend of mine. my first Anime Fanfiction hope you like it. please let me know what you think.

**Love From The Past**

**Ch. 1**

"Let's play the, which one is Hikaru game." The two identical looking brothers with their orange hair announced.

They looked down with their gold cat-like eyes that sparkled with mischief at the girls that had gathered around them.

"Oh pick me I know who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru" one girl said

"No! Me! I know who is who!" another shouted.

"Pick me!" said yet another from the sea of girls around them.

The twins turned to each other and smirked.

"So brother, who should we pick?" questioned Hikaru.

Kaoru scanned the room and his eyes landed on a girl with short wavy brown hair. He noticed her light brown eyes flecked with orange, which stood out against her school uniform. This was a light yellow dress that traveled to her feet, with white cuffs on the wrists, and short white-collar. The top of the dress went to her neck and on her feet; she had brown ankle boots.

"How about her?" Said Kaoru, as he pointed at the brown-haired girl.

"Yea!" celebrated the young girl.

She looked towards the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Umm he is Hikaru," she answered, as he pointed to the right.

The twins looked at each other and smirked. They turned back to the girls that were waiting patiently for the answer to see if the girl got it right.

"Sorry, wrong one," announced both of the boys.

The girl had a disappointed look on her face. "Oh" she sighed.

"Well maybe next time. No one has guessed which of us Hikaru is yet." Comforted Kaoru.

The girl's sad face had a spark of hope in it. The twins walked in a circle a couple of times and stopped.

"SO who's next?" asked Kaoru.

"Me!" shouted the girls all at once.

XXXXXXX

"Where the Hell is the so-called 'Host Club'? That Haruhi has been talking about." Asked an enraged girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

She reached up to push her glasses back on her nose; she came to a door and heard laughter inside.

She looked up and above the door a small sigh that said 'music room 3'. She straightened up her shoulders and knocked on the door. Opening the door she looked as the sun shined through the large windows. All of a sudden something had attached to her waist which caused her to fall backwards.

"Ouch! What in the world?" she asked as she looked down and saw blond hair.

"Hide me!" cried a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a pink bunny clutched in his arms. He had on a light blue blazer and black pants to match and a white shirt. On the pocket of the blazer was the school symbol.

'Is he a student here? I thought it was a high school not elementary.' Thought the dirty blonde hair girl.

"Come on Honey it wouldn't hurt you to try it on" complained a young girl in a yellow dress.

'That must be the girl uniforms' thought the girl on the floor.

"No me and Bun-chan don't want to." Cried Honey.

Honey tightened his hold on the person under him.

"Come on Honey."

"No"

"But H—"

"NO!"

"Umm, can we fight about this later? He is breaking some very important organs right now." Asked the girl in Honey's grip.

Honey and the girls stopped and turned their heads and looked at her.

"Julia is that you?" wonder a boy who has girl's feature.

A taller, quieter boy came up and took the smaller boy off of Julia. Julia stood up and dusted off her t-shirt and jeans. She looked back up at who said her name. She saw that the boy had the same uniform as the little boy who was on her a not too long ago. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and fair skin.

'He looks like someone I know' Julia said to herself.

She stopped all thought and blinked her eyes.

"H—Haruhi!" shouted Julia.

Haruhi smirked at her friend's outburst.

"The one and only" answered Haruhi.

"Well welcome to our Host Club. I, the king at your humble service my lovely." Said a tall blond haired boy with bright blue eyes and rose petals falling around him. He grabbed Julia's hand.

"Haruhi is that really you?" asked Julia as she pulled her hands back and walked around the blond. She walks in front of Haruhi and lean closer to her face.

"Haruhi it is you" celebrated Julia.

She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl into a hugged. Haruhi wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

"It's good to see you too, Julia" laugh Haruhi.

The two girls pulled away from each other. Julia shivered when she felt many pairs of eyes on her back. She turns around and saw the whole room looking at her as if she is some weird creature that crawled from under a rock.

Julia looked at everyone in the room there were lots of girls wearing the yellow dresses and there were only six boys. One was leaning on the far wall with a small notebook writing something down. He had black hair with brown eyes. His glasses slipped to the end of his nose. He reached up and pushed them backed up on his face. Julia moved to the next one; it was the same guy that had held her hand. He was very tall, with what looks like he has some French in him. His eyes meet her and smiled a charming smile at her. She narrowed her eyes and moved to the other one it was the boy that had taken the little boy off of her. He is very tall by the looks of it one of the tallest one's here.

He, like some of the others had black hair and with blue eyes. She looks up on his shoulder and there was the little boy from before. He hugged a pink bunny to his chest. She moves to the last two boys. She blinked her eyes there are two who look identical. Her eyes widened and she took a step back without thinking. Haruhi caught her movement. Haruhi looked at the twins then back to Julia. Julia has a look of shock on her face and in her eyes there was anger, sadness and deep in her eyes there was love. She looks back at the twins. She looks at Hikaru and he looks at Julia with reaction. She move to Kaoru he looked as if he seen her before. Kaoru keeps staring at Julia. But Julia looks away and turns to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi I have to go. Here is your jacket you asked for." Julia goes inside her bag and gives Haruhi her jacket that was a part of the school's uniform.

Haruhi looked at the jacket and then looked Julia in the eyes and in her eyes she sees why Julia is uncomfortable. Haruhi reached for the jacket and puts it on a chair beside her.

"I'll go then," said Julia.

She moves to leave but she stops and turns to Haruhi.

"Can you-" She stops and quickly glances at Kaoru and quickly looks back at her friend.

"You know."

Haruhi smiles and said "Sure thing."

"Thanks."

As Julia turned to leave Kaoru took a step towards her with his hand out like he was going to grab her. With his mouth open like he was going to call her name. A look of longing was in his face. Before she made to the door she bumps in to one of the girls.

"Sorry, you're bad." The girl said in a stuck up way.

"Excuse Me," said Julia with a bow.

Julia walks pass the girl. The girl turn her head to face turns red with anger. She turns around and says in a loud arrogant voice.

"Well you know how clumsy the lower classes are. With no grace what so ever. Two left feet I say."

Julia stops at mid step. She turns around and faces the girl. The girl with the same uniform as the others and she has long red hair that just goes pass her shoulder with her dark green eyes.

"Well I would rather be clumsy then having a stick up my butt." Said Julia with a triumphant smirk on her face.

She turns around and leaves the room.

The girl stood there with her mouth wide open. Haruhi turned away from their once Julia left. Her eyes met Kaoru's and she read the message that he was sending to her loud and clear. And that message was that he wants to talk to her now. Haruhi took a deep breath and let it out.

'Here we go' thought Haruhi.

She turned around and headed for the door.

She didn't have to look behind her to know that Kaoru was following her out. When she went through the door she didn't turn around until she heard the door close. Haruhi turned around and meet her eyes with Kaoru's angry ones.

Kaoru take a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to calm down. When he opened his eyes again she saw a flash of regret in them and if she had looked long enough she would have seen longing in them. Haruhi leans on the wall and look back up at him.

"So what can I do for you?" ask Haruhi.

The anger came back to his eyes and he had a frown on his face. Haruhi blinked and looked at him. Really looked at him. Without thinking she blurted out.

"You look so much like him."

"How do you kn-"?

Kaoru stopped what he was about to say and blinked at her.

"What did you say?"

Haruhi stare at Kaoru with such a far way look that he thought that she didn't hear him.

"Sorry, you have to ask Julia."

When she said that she wished she had kept her mouth shut. Kaoru had such rage in his body that Haruhi stood up straight and brace herself for Kaoru's reaction. She closed her eyes and waited.

"Please!"

She waited for more and when she hears nothing but a soft cried of please she open her eyes and look at the spot that Kaoru was standing.

She looked down and just stared.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, Kaoru Hitachiin on his knees and begging. He keeps saying please over and over with so much emotion that she didn't know what to think. She stands there and watches him and when saw that he started to shake she slid down to the floor and opened her mouth and said

"Look at me"

Kaoru pick up his head and looked her in the eye. She saw that he had started to cry. They just look at each other in as they sat in an empty hallway.

"You love her don't you?" ask Haruhi

His eyes soft and he got this peaceful smile on his face as he answer.

"Yes, I do so much."

Haruhi let out a tired breath and let her head hit the wall and close her eyes to will away the pain in her head.

"Start from the beginning," said Haruhi.

Kaoru looks at the wall over her shoulder with a faraway look as he relived the past.

"It started when we were kids."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Love from the Past

Ch. 2

After school Haruhi walks to the day-care called 'Kid's City'. She walks up to a little blue building with a white picket fence with pictures that the kids made. Behind the fence in front of the building in the front yard there is a play set with kids playing on it. A smile made it to her face when she saw an orange hair little boy with blond highlights. His eyes are blue with a hint of gold in them and with his pale but tan skin. He is the perfect mix of both parents. The blue eyes looks at her and a big smile cover the face with some teeth missing.

"Aunt Haruhi!" yelled the little boy.

He ran to her she dropped to her knees with her arms wide open. The boy ran to her arms and she gave him a big hug.

"Uzumaki, how was your day?" Ask Haruhi.

Uzumaki pulled back but still in his Aunt's embrace.

"Yes aunt I had lots of fun." He said with a big grin on his face he looked around his aunt and realize who was not with her his smile starts to slip.

"She is at work is she?" asked Uzumaki

On hearing the sad note in his voice she pulls him in another hug. She pulls away and looks it at him and said

"Yeah sweet she is, but you know what?"

"What?" asks Uzumaki in a depressed voice.

"We can still have fun with just the two of us" Haruhi announce to try to cheep him up.

Uzumaki looks up at his aunt and smiled.

"Ok!" cried Uzumaki

Haruhi stood up and offered her hand for Uzumaki. He looked at the hand and looked up at her and broke out in to a large smile and grabs her hand. They headed home with the hands swinging between then all the way to her house.

XXXXX

Julia took a deep breath and let it out. She looked down as she put the last part of her work uniform on.

"Hey Rosebud are you done?" asked her co-worker and friend Diamond.

After she closed her locker she turned around and walked through the door her friend was holding for her. Once she walked though the doorway there was the smell of smoke, alcohol, and musty body odor hit her in waves. She heads to the bar to start another long night at the BLACK MOON BAR.

XXXXX

Kaoru opened the door wide to see if anyone was in the hallway. After making sure the hallway was clear he looked back to see if Hikaru was still asleep.

Confirming that Hikaru was still asleep, He grabbed his keys and softly closed the door behind him. Once he got to the garage he walked up to his motorcycle and got on it. He reached into his pocket for the map that Haruhi draw for him to the BLACK MOON BAR. Once he had the map memorized he put it back in his pants pocket and turned behind him to grab his helmet on the back of his motorcycle. When has his helmet secure, he jumped on his bike and made it roar to life?

Kaoru pulled out of the garage and down the drive into the cool night air. Kaoru pulls up to a place that was a good fifteen miles out-of-town. The place looked like it had seen better days. The red paint was peeling off and it was covered with rust, the roof was painted with what once looked like a hunter green. In front of the bar, light up by the sign that said BLACK MOON BAR, was a line up of all kinds of bikes from a Harley Davidson to a Suzuki.

The bar is known for its customers to mostly be bikers. Kaoru parked his bike and took a deep breath and removed his helmet. He looked at himself in his side mirror to check his hair. He got off his bike and fixed his leather jacket and walked to the door and pulled it open. The smell of smoke, alcohol, and musty body odor hit him right in the face. As he looks around the ill lit place to see if he could find the one he had come for.

XXXXX

"Oh baby who is the hot stuff that just walk in?" ask Mike.

Julia looks at her guy friend. Mike was a tall man at six-foot with a muscle body and short spike blond hair to top it all off he has smothering green eyes too bad he is gay. She looks to see whom he is talking about but before she could get a good look at them a hair of brown run across my view. Julia watch as Amy walk to someone who just set at a table with their back to us. She puts her most flirt smile on as she asks them what they want. Mike and Julia watch as Amy face

Lose her smile. They watch as Amy stumps of to them with a piss off look on her face. As Amy walks pass them she said to Julia in a cat way

"It looks like our little teen mom has yet other guy who wants her. I'm surprise that you don't have more kids around Julia, see how much a slut you are."

Julia just watch as Amy keeps walk towards the back. She turns to look at the person that pisses Amy off to see the them look this way. Well more like looking a Julia. Julia eyes widen as her eyes meet with the very eyes she dream about all this years to see once more. She takes a deep breath and walks to get him some water. As she pass Mike he ask her

"Where you going?"

"To talk to my baby's daddy" say Julia

She walks to the table and puts the glass down

"How can I help you Kaoru?"


End file.
